Knight In A Shining Armor
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: "What a stupid little princess, thinking she would find happiness with some disgusting monster who was programmed to maim and murder." 2P! Verse drabble where Alfred's contemplating over his unwanted company. 2P! AmeBel


**Title: Knight in a Shining Armor**

**Pairing: 2P! America x Belarus**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

* * *

The warm sun illuminated her porcelain skin, her bright blonde hair dangling to the sides – framing her sweet, innocent face. Her small nose crinkles ever so lightly while she doze off into slumber, and her pair of rose-petal pink lips that tasted like summer itself was graced with a small smile. The smooth, ivory complexion of her skin was exposed down to her neck, shoulder blades and cleavage where the white satin sheets covered the rest of her naked form.

I studied them all. My pair of auburn eyes were tracing each and every detail the girl had, and emblem them to the back of my mind.  
She was beautiful... More than beautiful – she was a goddess. She was the object of every man's desire, with her cherubic features and princess like personality. I wasn't exactly surprised that others would think of her as some icon of a perfect fairy tale damsel or a fallen angel, because clearly, i see this as well. Everything she does is magic, like the path she would walk upon would flourish into a whimsical garden with flowers and butterflies. Everyone adored her, without even her trying. Crappy old men and women, male and female, kids – everyone. Though her own selflessness could be a factor that others would take advantage of her.

She was far too beautiful, too sweet, too benevolent, and too charming. Inside and out.

I hate it.

I know well I am nothing but a scum of the Earth. My ugly tanned skin is covered with scars and bruises. I can't even remember where I got them, and there are always fresh ones to add in the collection. The particular one that I hated, though, was the vertical one that ran down my right cheek. The mahogany hued mane that I have is rough, irrationally cut, and never stayed in place. My tainted teeth were accompanied by unusual sharp fangs that could well rip through her own precious skin if I wanted to. There are dark circles under my pair of sharp eyes, and normally I would have a new bruise that would make one eye swollen for days, sometimes even weeks.

And my personality?

Ha. It was as dark and as horrible as I looked.  
Almost every week, I get myself into a fight. Everyone hated me, but my hatred towards them was much greater. My world was filled with darkness, and darkness alone. I am killing machine living to annihilate anything in my field of vision. I am a grenade ready to explode and murder anytime of the day.

I am selfish, impatient, convoluted, and hateful – at least that's how most would describe me. I can hear their whispers about me from where I stood, and admittedly, they were nothing to be proud of. Fuck them. I don't need them.

No one was willing to touch me without getting their fingers broken, and there never existed a soul who was voluntary to stand anywhere closer than five feet away from me. Mainly because the crooked nails all over my baseball bat – my signature weapon that I preferred best, would dig through their skin.  
They despised me, but I resented them more. Nothing brings me the satisfaction than to see them bleeding and begging for me to stop. It makes me feel alive, towering over them mercilessly.

At least.. that was, until he met her.

The princess would easily fear every little threat thrown her way, but for some odd reason, she was also far too persistent in making friends with everyone. It would be a lie to say that I have never intimidated her… countless times already, actually.

I have seen her bright blue eyes be covered in tears all because of me over the most childish things. It was stupid – she was stupid. Even the slightest raise of voice would send her crying. There are also times I couldn't help but want to wrap my hands around her neck, but her moist blue eyes would tell me otherwise. Instead, I would redirect my anger over the dry wall and other furniture. She was fortunate, I've never laid a hand on her once. But really foolish to risk her own life around me.

'_I could kill you with my bare hands.'  
'… I know.'  
'I won't hesitate to do it.'  
She shook her head. 'I trust you won't.'  
'Why not? You are nothing to me but a burden. You are really pathetic to be spending more days with a freak like me. Go back to your castle, princess. You're not fit to be here, don't be stupid. The last thing I need right now is a persistent fairy-wannabe who would get in my way.'  
Her jaws clenched, blinking away the moist from her eyes.  
That's it. Cry. Leave. Do not come back.  
'I'm… I'm sorry if I was being a burden to you.' She whispered, looking away to hide her tears miserably. 'But I can't go anywhere. I refuse to.'  
'Why not?'  
She shook her head. 'I don't want to go anywhere but with you.'_

What a stupid little princess, thinking she would find happiness with some disgusting monster who was programmed to maim and murder.

I scoffed and looked away, running my fingers through my hair and staring at the ceiling. Until when will my misery end? Why is it so hard for her to leave and return to her castle – live the kind of live that I could never be able to give?

The little bundle of cherub roused from her sleep beside me. Her lazy eyes fluttering open to lock gaze with mine, and once she was fully awake, a lazy smile graced her lips. The corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled at me. She was smiling… for me.  
My façade remained blank and never changed the slightest. I don't see the need to.  
"Good morning." Her tender voice called out.  
I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

Out of everyone I hated, I despised this woman most of all.

How she's so gentle and so kind. How she was so selfless, and would risk so much just for me. How she's so helpless, too much of a coward and a pushover. How she was so beautiful and gentle, unlike me who's a freak and reckless. How she felt towards me, and especially how she made me feel.

_God_. _I love her so much_.

Unable to help myself, I pinned her down the bed roughly and forced my lips on hers. My hands gripping her wrists over the pillows. I heard her muffled protest from the sudden act, but as if I could care less. I want her. I need her. Every little bit of her, I wanted her to be mine solely.  
She was the only one who saw me as a person. She was the sole being who cared. She was my sunlight who guided me from the dark path. She loved me for who I am, and she taught me how to love back. She's my queen. My Natalya.

I could feel her tense frame melt into my hungry kiss but she returned in gently, calmly. I broke free to take a deep breath and rest my forehead on hers. Blue eyes were watching me, containing the same love they always held towards me. Blinking, I dived back into her sweet lips only milder this time. My tense grip on her wrists releasing and hands travelling down the smooth, pearl skin to her waist to pull her closer.

I am her knight. Her security, her defense. A moth drawn to a flame. It's fucking stupid to admit, but I am hooked to this little angel and I will fight for her exclusively… because I love her. She is mine, and mine alone.


End file.
